The present invention relates to a lamp coupler useful in coupling together a lamp and a reflector in such a manner as to accurately position the light source of the lamp relative to the reflector. The present invention also relates to a lamp assembly which includes such a lamp coupler. The present invention particularly relates to such a lamp coupler and lamp assembly useful in connection with a high intensity discharge (HID) lamp.
The lamp coupler and lamp assembly of the present invention is illustrated herein with reference to a lamp subassembly which includes a conventional reflector combined with a conventional high intensity discharge lamp. However, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention is not limited to such an application, the lamp coupler of the present invention being useful with other lamp/reflector subassemblies.
The use of a reflector with a lamp is well known. One concern in manufacturing such a lamp is the lamp to reflector focusing operation. Such operation relates to the proper vertical and horizontal positioning of the light source relative to the reflector to achieve maximum average lumen output from the particular lamp assembly. In particular, when a lamp is mounted relative to a reflector, its lumen output will be determined by the position of the light source, such as the arc of an arc tube in a conventional HID lamp, along horizontal and vertical axes of the reflector. Lamp to reflector focusing operations tend to be costly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved lamp assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved lamp assembly which obviates the disadvantages of the prior art.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved lamp assembly which readily fixes the position of the light source relative to the reflector along a horizontal axis of the reflector.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved lamp assembly which readily fixes the position of the light source relative to the reflector along a vertical axis of the reflector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved lamp assembly which does not require a costly lamp to reflector focusing operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved HID lamp assembly which achieves one or more of the foregoing objects.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp coupler useful in achieving one or more of the foregoing objects.
This invention achieves these and other objects by providing a lamp coupler for use with a lamp subassembly which includes a lamp, having a lamp axis and a light source, and a reflector having a first reflector axis and a reflective surface. The coupler comprises a first portion adapted to engage the lamp and a second portion adapted to engage the reflector. The first portion and the second portion are structured and arranged to position the light source of the lamp relative to the first reflector axis. The first portion and the second portion may be structured and arranged to position the light source of the lamp along a second reflector axis and offset relative to the first reflector axis, such second reflector axis being perpendicular to the first reflector axis. A lamp assembly including the coupler of the present invention is also provided.